geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon 4ever: Director's Cut
You know the Pokémon 4ever movie that came out in 2002 right? It was about Ash and his friends searching for the legendary Pokémon, Celebi and Suicune. It was one of my favorite Pokémon movies of all time. But there is a unreleased director's cut version of the film, and I am going to talk about it right now. I was on skype contacting my friends about the pokemon 4ever director's cut, but they didn't recognize it, so I contacted the creator of the film about it. Once I said everything about it, he said "Are you sure, it may be uncomfortable for you." I immediately ignored it and told him to buy it for me. He then replied "Alright, you can have it! But beware, you may be freaked out on what you see in the director's cut." 5 days had passed and I checked the mail. Inside there was a package, I took the package inside and opened it and luckily it was the director's cut dvd. Surprisingly, it had the same exact design as the regular dvd. I went to the living room and put it in my JVC dvd player. Boy, I wished I took that moment back. The intro of the film started normal with Towa warning Sammy about the voice of the forest, but after the part when he rescued Celebi from the hunter, the screen faded to black for 12 seconds. Then it cut to the scene were Ash, Misty and Brock are on the intercom with Professor Oak and are guided the lake of life were Celebi is healed, woah this was pretty early in the film. Then it cut to static for 23 seconds and a hidden video can be seen, it looked like Ash staring at Diana and Ash somehow ripped opened Diana's chest and proceeded to eat her heart!? Gross! After that it cut to the scene were the Iron Masked Maurader confronts the group by using a dark ball to brainwash pokemon which causes them to turn evil. When it got to the scene where Ash, his friends and Suicune are rescuing Celebi, the background music now sounded like "Hello Zepp" from SAW playing in the background. When Ash, Sammy and Pikachu breach Celebi's armor and is freed from the dark ball's influence. The Iron Masked Maurader then manages to kill Ash by beheading him with a chainsaw and he died instantly. Sammy, Pikachu and Celebi were immadietly shocked at this while the Iron Masked Maurader starting laughing in a demonic voice. Suddenly the armor collapses and the Maurader and Jessie fall into the lake. The Maurader luckily survives and swims away, while Jessie unfortunately drowns. Sammy, Pikachu Celebi and Suicune run to the gang and proclaim that Ash had died by being killed by the Iron Masked Maurader. Misty laughs and thought it was a joke but Sammy proclaims that he was actually dead. The screen faded to static and luckily there was no hidden video and it was just normal static. The film then cuts to Ash's funeral. The music in the background was an piano track looping and everything is black and white instead of colorful. Misty, Togepi, Brock, Towa, Diana, Sammy, Pikachu, Celebi and Suicune looked very depressed and all of the wild pokemon from the forest are all crying extremely hard. But instead of actual crying, there were sounds of people screaming in terror and pain. Sammy then walks up to Ash's coffin and says that he was his best friend and he wished it had never happened. Then it cut to a dungeon where Sammy, Towa, Diana, Brock, Misty, Togepi, Pikachu, Celebi, Suicune, Tyranitar, Scizor and Sneasel are with the Iron Mask Maurader in a revolving drum. All of them had black eyes, red pupils and sinister expressions on their faces. The Iron Masked Maurader begs that he didn't mean to kill Ash but Towa offers to begin the execution. Brock then turned on the torture device causing the spikes to turn and rake against the Maurader's body as blood oozes out of him. Then the movie ends as the Iron Masked Maurader's pokemon throw his body into a pit of fire with other dead bodies. After that, I took out the dvd, smashed it with a hammer and threw it in the trash bin. So if you see the director's cut version of Pokémon 4ever, don't buy it unless if it's the regular version. Category:Pokemon Category:Director's Cuts Category:For The Shadow Reader